Kiss With a Fist
by Male-san
Summary: FrUK dedicado a  Yaoilove0. Oscuridad, sudor y el sonido de un golpe certero. El gran estruendo de un cuerpo estrellándose contra la pared. Otro golpe, una patada... así era su relación


Hola!

Bueno, hace tiempo no pasaba por aquí con una historia y pues… les traigo esta cosa muy rara y amorfa pero que a mi me gustó bastante. Algo corto como es mi costumbre y lo lamento para ustedes, espero un día poder escribir algo bonito y largo para que disfruten. Un** FrUK** por cierto, perdón a los que no les guste esta pareja pero yo la amo y poco a poco se ha convertido en mi vicio. En fin, debo advertir que esto contiene **Violencia, Lime y relaciones homosexuales.** Absténgase de leer a quien no le guste.

Por cierto, esto está dedicado a **Yaoilove0** pues me inspire en la canción que pusiste en el último capítulo de tu fic, "Bailando contigo" espero que lo disfrutes nena.

Disclamer: Hetalia no es mío, pertenece a Hidekazu-sama quien fue tan amable de prestarnos estas hermosuras de personajes y que si leyera esto ahora estaría demandándome por destrozarlos. El titulo es de una canción de "Florence and the Machine" por lo cual no es mío.

En fin, disfurten~~~

-Kiss With A Fist-

Oscuridad, sudor y el sonido de un golpe certero. El gran estruendo de un cuerpo estrellándose contra la pared. Otro golpe, una patada certera al estomago, el sonido de vajilla rompiéndose, una lámpara volando por el aire estrellándose contra una vitrina ahora convertida en un montón de vidrios y astillas esparcidas por el piso.

Parecía un campo de batalla, dos cuerpos empapados de sudor, sangre y otras sustancias contenidas en los recipientes que fueron anteriormente lanzador por el aire. Dos tonos de pelo rubio pegándose en la frente de dos hombres, uno de ojos azules como el mar profundo y el otro de ojos tan verdes y misteriosos como lo profundo del bosque.

Dos colores de ojos chocando sus miradas irradiando chispas por toda la habitación o lo poco que quedaba de ella. Los dos cansados pero ninguno dispuesto a rendirse, sus respiraciones agitadas rompían el súbito silencio que llenaba los escombros de la habitación.

El sonido un trozo de vidrio que colgaba de la vitrina destrozada cayendo fue como la señal para reanudar la pelea. Mas golpes, patadas, bloqueos y esquives. Algunos movimientos agraciados y otras estrepitosas caídas formaban parte de la escena que presenciaba un solitario e inocente espejo que término hecho añicos por el impacto de uno de los dos cuerpos, sangre fresca y brillante cubría una parte de la fría superficie.

Arañazos, jalones de pelo (para uno más fácil que para el otro), mordidas y un… beso. Un beso agresivo, violento y húmedo seguido de un fuerte golpe en la cara del hombre de ojos azules y cabello ondulado.

La sangre corrió por sus labios mientras se sobaba la quijada probablemente dislocada por el golpe más, eso no le importó en lo más mínimo y se volvió a lanzar contra el cuerpo del otro estrellándolo contra un muro.

Otro beso, esta vez iniciado por el de ojos verdes. Sus cuerpos se aferraron mutuamente mientras luchaban por someter al otro en esa batalla ahora trasladada a un plano diferente, uno que para muchos era más que predecible.

La rabia se reflejaba en las mordidas violentas pero el amor se reflejaba en la pasión con que la que compartían el beso. Su rivalidad siempre había sido legendaria ¿Por qué no iba a serlo en el campo del amor? En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, una frase muy común y usada pero esos dos se la tomaban muy literalmente.

Las robas comenzaron a volar mientras se arrastraban entre los escombros y piezas de cosas rotas. El sonido de algo cayendo no logro sacarlos de ese trance en el que habían entrado y de repente todo estaba en llamas a su alrededor.

Botellas de licor rotas ardían por acción de una solitaria vela que cayó sin poder evitarlo por más que quisiera mas, ellos dos seguían en su mundo, el calor del fuego no lograba quemarlos como el calor que los abrazaba por dentro corriendo por su venas en forma de hormonas descontroladas y adrenalina pura.

Las cortinas lamidas por las llamas tampoco pudieron detenerlos ni mucho menos el sonido de grandes pilares de madera cayendo al suelo carbonizados. Si ellos no pudieron nadie más podía detenerlos, la desventaja para la pobre casona de situarse demasiado lejos de la ciudad.

Esa noche, aquella hermosa mansión termino reducida a cenizas y pedazos carbonizados de lo que, unas horas antes, fue un precioso juego de sala y una elegante mesa de centro. Entre los escombros, los cuerpos sudados y agotados de dos hombres descansaban tranquilamente, como si tanta destrucción fuera el paraíso y como si sus quemaduras, contusiones, cortes y mordidas fueran la más bella muestra de amor.

-Oye _frog_, me debes una casa nueva

-En ese caso, _Angleterre_, que tú me debes una mandíbula nueva.

-Cállate, Francis

Espero que les haya gustado. Se aceptan críticas o lo que sea.

Por favor chicas si ven que he mejorado, díganmelo y si no también, todo sea por seguir creciendo como escritora.

Besos~~

Male-san


End file.
